Field of the Invention
This invention relates to voltage converters and more particularly to control of voltage converters.
Description of the Related Art
Voltage converters, also sometimes referred to as voltage regulators, are used in various applications to translate an input voltage to a regulated output voltage. Switching converters may provide, e.g., a regulated DC output voltage from an unregulated AC input or a translated DC output from a DC input. Such converters can be required when the voltage level of available power needs to be changed to meet the requirements of circuitry that operates at a higher or lower voltage than the available voltage.